Matías LaFontaine
Matías LaFontaine is the brother of Jade LaFontaine and also one of the main antagonists in the series. Despite being her brother, he is always fighting with his sister Jade, but deep inside, they still love each other. Their family used to be very rich until their company went down and their money were gone, thus he didn't have a home and was forced to live in his car. He was living in the Castillos' house, without Germán, or anybody else knowing it, except for Jade. In Season 2, he and Jade still want to steal Germán's money, because they didn't have a home, so they hired Esmeralda to pretend to be in love with Germán, marry him and steal his money. He also fell in love with Marcela Parodi, and at the end of they kissed and became a couple, even though he got arrested. His personality seems to be changed as well, and he seems to be a better person. Matías is portrayed by Joaquín Berthold. Personality Matías is a very arrogant and selfish person, but deep inside, he also cares a lot about his sister Jade and loves her, and even though they fight a lot, they still love each other. He wants Jade to marry Germán for his money so he can take it all for himself. He always puts himself first and never considers anyone else, apart from his sister Jade, sometimes. He always has a plan to ruin Germán and steal his money. He has been also arrested. As of Season 2, it is shown that he likes singing and knows some songs and also has a great singing voice, but doesn't show it. He also started dating Marcela Parodi. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Matias is introduced as an arrogant, selfish and mean person who cares just about himself, but deep inside, he loves his sister Jade. When he lost his company and all his money, he tried everything to steal Germán's money and to do that, he thinks that Jade should marry him and steal everything he has, and then run away or move somewhere else. Part 2 At the end of the first season, Matías and Jade couldn't accomplish their plan of ruining Germán, and they remained poor, and had to move out of the Castillos' house. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Matías and Jade came up with another plan of stealing Germán's money. They hired a woman named Esmeralda to pretend she is in love with him, and also make him fall in love with her, and then, marry her. The police begin investigating German's stolen money and the various things he has been framed for by the trio. Later on, Matias falls in love with Marcela Parodi, an inspector who is closely investugating the case. Part 2 At the end of the second season, he and Parodi become a couple. Matías is arrested because the police find out about his plan with Jade and Esmerelda to take all of German's money. 'Season 3' Part 1 At the beginning of the season, Jade and Matias are living with Parodi with the condition that both of them work. Jade proves to be a terrible waitress, unable to remember the order of the tables and complaining about everything, while Matias proves to be a skilled waiter. The two are eventually fired because of Jade although Matias is able to get his job back. He is forced to kick her out of Parodi's house because she no longer has a job and refuses to work. He later gets a job at the hotel where Jade sings so he can watch over her, and spends much of the season trying to clean up after Jade, who is unable to let go of German. Part 2 TBA Trivia *In season 2, episode 5, it is revealed that he is older than Jade by 3 years. *His father is Jacinto LaFontaine. *He had a lot of financial problems. *He is 29 years old. *In Season 1, he was secretly living in the Castillo's attic because he didn't have anywhere else to live. *He loves his car, and in fact he used to live in it (due to his financial problems), but the police impounded it and he wanted to get it back. *He tricks Jade into doing something for him almost every day. *He always has a plan to get Jade to marry Germán. *He loves toe art. *His favorite flavor and food is chocolate. *He pretended to be María's ghost to scare Jade. *He always wanted a toy track for his birthday, and his father bought him one when it was his 27th birthday. *Sometimes, he steals food from the kitchen when Olga isn't looking, just like Ramallo. *He dislikes Ramallo. *When he was little, people called him "Slowy" because he was very slow at sports and games. *Jade used to ignore him a lot in Season 1, but in Season 2, she realized that she needs him and can't live without him. *He was under house arrest for a while, but then the police let him off on the condition that he would spy on his father for them. *When he and Jade were young, their mother sang them opera songs as a lullaby. *He once said that Jade "couldn't understand a sentence with more than three words in it". *He is a good singer, but he doesn't show it. *In the English version of Violetta, his name is spelt Matias. *He seems to be smarter that Jade. *He says that his father always causes trouble, which is actually true. *He is friends with Marcelo, a mechanic who fixed his car and helped him sometimes. *He is currently dating Marcela Parodi. *He once lost Parodi because of Jade. *He loves eating. *He said to Violetta that she was the daughter he never wanted to have. *He's actually a good singer, and he sang En Mi Mundo with Violetta once. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Jade LaFontaine Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Matías Related Pages